My Treasure
by Kyubi1
Summary: La vida de Shidou Itsuka no había sido sencilla, pero el destino le tenía una prueba de fuego que no pudo rechazar: salvar a los espíritus, empezando por su hermanita. Una aventura de toda una vida, esta es su historia. AU. ShidouxMiku solamente.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy vengo con un fanfic nuevo, sí, ya sé que estoy loco para hacer esto cuando estoy tan ocupado, pero esta idea me pedía nacer y realmente quiero hacerla.**

 **Espero que les guste y que puedan dejarme un review, ya saben que eso motiva al escritor, así que sería genial leer uno.**

* * *

 **My Treasure**

 **Parte 1: La vida; una aventura misteriosa y un viaje sin destino.**

¿Qué es un tesoro?

¿Cuánto vale?

¿Se trata de dinero?

¿Se trata de algo emocional?

¿Es tan importante por sí mismo o por la anécdota?

Es interesante como una palabra resulta tan difícil de definir, da pie a la idea que todo tiene dos sentidos y que, por lo mismo, todo pueda prestarse a malinterpretación.

A su vez, un tesoro se relaciona con otras palabras, comúnmente, como ambición, deseo, gustos, riesgos, proceso, planeación, sacrificios y obstáculos. No hace falta pensarlo mucho para afirmar que, en efecto, para conseguir un tesoro hay que pasar por varias cosas, tantas que, incluso si no lo consigues, tendrás una anécdota importante que compartir.

Una aventura.

Cabe recalcar que las aventuras no es sinónimo de simpleza, no es algo para matar el tiempo, se trata de un evento gordo que puede ser la historia de una vida; cuestión de infancia, adolescencia, madurez, un punto de inflexión; y entre tantas cosas, puede también ser algo tan cotidiano y sentimental, pero importante, como lo es la historia de un amor.

Una aventura romántica.

No es necesario dudarlo, el amor es complicado, difícil, de mucho esfuerzo, una lucha por encontrar un acuerdo entre dos personas, una lucha de convencimiento, llena de sentimentalismos y en donde, si lo queremos ver así, las batallas podrían ser las citas.

Hay que tener paciencia, perseverancia y aprender a sufrir, pasar por todas las pruebas hasta conseguir lo deseado, la persona que amas. En este sentido, podemos decir que el amor es también un tesoro para cualquier persona.

Un tesoro puramente emocional.

Un viaje muchas veces es sinónimo de aventura, porque normalmente uno descubre cosas nuevas al recorrer un lugar desconocido, al experimentar algo por primera vez. No importa que tan cercano esté de ti, si es algo desconocido y recorres por un tiempo en zonas inexploradas, puedes considerarlo un viaje.

Una búsqueda por lo inédito.

"La vida es un viaje", dicen los más veteranos que han recorrido varias sendas y mundos a lo largo de los años, las personas adultas, maduras y con gran experiencia, sobre todo lo dicen los aventureros y aventureras que perdieron grandes herramientas durante el camino y cayeron en desgracias, pero que ya en el final de la tempestad, se levantaron y continuaron su camino.

Un viaje único sin destino aparente. Esto es la vida.

Explicado esto, todas las personas tienen muchas historias que contar, uno podría pensar que los más viejos y expertos son los que más historias tienen en sus memorias, y puede que no estemos equivocados, pero la experiencia se compra y se paga con emociones; más negativas que positivas; el punto es que genere una emoción en ti.

Pero si algo es claro y está comprobado, los viajes más emocionantes y peligrosos son los que haces cuando eres niño o cuando eres un adolescente, cuando no decides o no sabes decidir quién quieres ser, qué quieres hacer y a dónde ir.

Quieres conocer el mundo, pero al mundo no le interesas. Quieres volar, pero no sabes cómo, sin embargo tus deseos son puros e infantiles, tanto que no valen la pena mencionarlos. Todo se vuelve más difícil y caerse resulta casi imposible cuando hay tantos hoyos en el camino.

"Quién no se ha equivocado, es porque no ha vivido", este es otro dicho popular de las personas experimentadas, gente mayor con grandes historias y larga biografía. Equivocarse duele; no hay forma de no inmutarse, sobre todo cuando las personas te lo echan en cara, también no hay necesidad si tú mismo te lo echas en cara, pero lo peor de todo no es esto.

Es vivir en un mundo equivocado y estar consciente de ello.

Bueno, con tantos monos y trapos sucios alrededor, es difícil mantenerse limpio.

No es imposible.

Las personas bienhechoras existen; no solo en los cuentos de hadas.

No fue una aventura común; desde el principio debió de tratarse de un error porque era muy diferente a lo que estaba afuera. El viaje era más incierto de lo normal, no tenía guías ni figuras acompañándolo y tenía una búsqueda exhaustiva por hacer.

No fue normal la vida para Shidou Itsuka, tampoco es de admirar ni algo extraordinario, si hay una palabra que va con esto sería… desafortunado.

Eran tiempos de tecnología avanzada, de sociedades tecnológicas y avanzadas en cultura; una más humana y de más libertades. Así que no hay que pensar que Shidou sufrió de algún abuso y por ello su infortunio, no fue explotado laboralmente en su infancia, no fue vendido como esclavo, tampoco experimentó la hambruna por vivir en un país de bajos recursos.

Se le privatizó el derecho a tener una familia.

Sí, es en serio, los padres llegaban a ver a todos los niños del orfanato para escoger uno, si había suerte, podían ser dos, era de acuerdo al gusto de la pareja que, muchas veces, no tenían capacidades de procrear. El niño debía de venderse para obtener una familia, pero nunca sería legítima.

Una pareja de infortunio adoptaba un niño desafortunado.

Siendo un niño desafortunado, no era diferente de los demás, por lo que nadie podía tenerle lástima; cuando todos están en el mismo barco y llenos de suciedad, existe una igualdad unánime. Shidou aprendió esto en la oscuridad, cuando era asechado por el miedo a lo desconocido, por sus terrores escondidos dentro de él y donde las canciones de cuna no existían para alejar a los monstruos.

Figuras oscuras que tomaban vida solo para lastimarlo.

Durmiendo a horarios establecidos, junto con otros niños en literas, cuatro personas en un solo cuarto donde el aire entraba por la ventana pequeña y no había baño, molestar a los adultos no era una opción, después de todo, ¿qué derechos tenía de pedir algo de protección? Él solo era un niño más y se daba cuenta porque muchas veces, su nombre no tenía importancia.

Perdía el sentido de individualidad.

Shidou solamente podía taparse con la sábana, como si este fuera un escudo impenetrable o un manto que lo haría invisible a los monstruos de la noche; el viento rugía y susurraba cosas que no entendía, ni quería entender; había ruidos de animales feroces nunca antes vistos que venían a visitarlo, él lo intuía porque era el único despierto y solo él los escuchaba; la oscuridad misma era un ente también, uno peligroso que no le dejaba ver bien; le hacía sentir vulnerable.

Eran monstruos que vivían en su mente, como cualquier niño, a excepción de que él no era cualquier niño.

La hora de despertar también estaba pactada y quién no despertara, no tenía desayuno porque eso estaba contabilizado para todos los niños que había ahí, Shidou no era ninguna excepción, así que no importaba cuánto explicara que estaba asustado de los monstruos nocturnos y que no podía dormir, aprendió que eso era su problema.

Un niño con problemas que no puede resolver solo.

Shidou ya no recordara cuantas veces lloró por esto, pero claro que recuerda por qué lloraba en cada ocasión que se le decía palabras tan duras que no podía entender y que no podía manejar.

Por lo menos sabía de lo que se perdía al quedarse dormido, no era la gran cosa, cada día era un platillo diferente, solo para ser repetido cada día sin falta; lo que se comía el lunes, se repetía al siguiente lunes. Las comidas y cenas eran igual, pero por lo menos en la cena, había postre: gelatina, simplemente porque se compra en mayoreo y es barata.

Normalmente los niños siempre piden más, pero todos entendían que siempre se les sería negado, así que Shidou aprendió a abstenerse de pedir, su ansiedad fue cortada.

Dejando de lado los protocolos y las pocas clases que se les impartía, al menos, sobre modales y conocimiento general, convivir con los otros niños y niñas era necesario, Shidou no recuerda mucho de esto porque estaba demasiado triste para tener momentos felices, estaba demasiado abandonado como para intentar acercarse a alguien más.

Se sentía solo entre sus iguales, y ellos también.

Sin embargo, hubo chispazos y leves conexiones que hicieron clic dentro de sí mismos. Porque el ser humano busca encontrar la felicidad, busca encontrar un momento, uno solo, en el que puede hacer plenamente lo que quiere hacer, uno en el que nada importa alrededor ni al interior, un momento mágico en el que uno encuentra una motivación de seguir aquí.

Ese momento era el receso donde todos podían estar donde quisieran, salían de esos edificios viejos llenos de gente que los cuida por un salario, no por amor, salían a correr por el pasto y jugar con una botella, donde muchos se caían. Salían a trepar árboles como si fueran orangutanes, jugaban entre ellos y entre ellas.

La libertad de salir al patio a jugar era revitalizadora.

Era maravilloso y lo único que se esperaba con ansias, todos los días, mucho antes de tener esperanzas en que una familia vendría a sacarlos de aquí y tener todo lo que se mira afuera, para así conquistar el mundo que se les fue arrebatado, ellos pensaban en el recreo.

Shidou también lo hacía, no recuerda sus nombres, ni siquiera sabía si lo tenían, pero él jugaba con otros niños con una pelota; corría a todas partes, escapaban de quien la tuviera en sus manos, aunque era divertido tenerla también, porque podías lanzarla a otros.

Gracias al juego se lastimó y sintió lo que era el dolor físico.

Era muy malo cuando pasaba eso, Shidou lloraba y todos sus compañeros se asustaban al verlo sangrar o gritando, los trabajadores corrían para ayudarlo, pero también para regañarlo por su error, por lastimarse, él solo podía llorar, no escuchaba nada, entonces lo cargaban y lo enviaban con la enfermera.

Una enfermera tiene uno de los trabajos más nobles del mundo.

El niño odiaba estar enfermo y herido, porque eso significaba no salir afuera a disfrutar del aire fresco, no estar con sus compañeros, no tocar esa pelota amarilla que no importaba cuanto la apretara con sus manitas, volvía a su forma original, era increíble, pero no podía tomarla si estaba siempre en cama.

Sin embargo, no odiaba el proceso, la pediatra no era muy bonita y ya estaba bastante madura, pero era muy amable con todos los niños y Shidou no era excepción, llegar con ella era lo único bueno de lastimarse, el proceso de curación era otro sufrimiento más con el alcohol ardiente y las molestas vendas.

Ella era cuidadosa y gentil cuando más se le necesitaba, y sin que él lo supiera, con cada cita médica que se ganó por jugar sin precauciones, su corazón fue moldeándose, porque ella le mostró la belleza, la comprensión y la verdad.

Nunca supo su nombre, ella solo era "la doctora", pero sus acciones le marcaron de por vida, cosa que no pasa con todos, él la recuerda como una persona hermosa en su subconsciente; ahí donde no se entiende nada. Los valores que aprendió, por otro lado, están muy dentro de él y los sigue usando hasta el día de hoy.

Unos valores trascendentales.

Conocemos una variedad de personas durante nuestras vidas, pero al final, las que recuerdas son muy pocas; tal vez solo las que te enseñaron algo o te mostraron lo peor de sí mismos, y de esto depende también de qué forma lo recuerdas. Aun así, cada persona te deja algo impregnado, como una mancha que se lleva a todos lados, el tiempo pasa, las personas crecen y conocen más gente.

Hasta que llega un día que no recuerdas qué es lo que eres.

Volteas atrás, intentando encontrarte, pero han pasado tantas cosas, has conocido a variedad de personas y has sentido un sinfín de emociones, que te encuentras fragmentado en todo eso. Buscar pistas es inútil y encontrar conexiones también, los padres son lo primero que se te ocurre, pero Shidou al no tenerlos, no tendrá a donde buscar cuando voltee atrás.

Y jamás se acordará de la persona que le enseñó la belleza, la comprensión y la verdad. Pero sí se acordará de sus enseñanzas y las reproducirá con una sonrisa, como ella hacía por él.

En medio de las desgracias, la soledad, la injusticia, el abandono, los fracasos por no venderse bien, entre todas esas faltas, llegó el día que todo niño que desea conocer un amor con el que debió tener desde que nació, llegó ese día en el que podía graduarse del orfanato y oficialmente obtenía un apellido, muestra de que pertenecía a un hogar.

Shidou fue adoptado por la familia Itsuka, de ahí su apellido.

Desconocía a esas personas, sabía que tenían nombres, esa no era la cuestión. Hubo un obstáculo puramente psicológico al principio que le costó días superar, entendía que esos dos ahora debía llamarlos "mamá" y "papá". También había alguien más con el nombre de Kotori Itsuka, una niña desconocida, más pequeña que él, pero que ahora debía llamarla "hermanita".

Y todo esto era rarísimo.

Era lo que quería, era lo que deseaba; algo que todos los niños del orfanato tenían en común, pero se sentía antinatural, por eso fue tan complicado, solitario y extraño al principio, al dar sus primeros pasos en una casa y tener su propio cuarto.

Pensó que el cambio le gustaría, pero no fue así por bastante tiempo.

Descubría cosas a diario, tenía la atención más de la hermanita que de los padres, pero lamentablemente, él casi no podía hablar. No podía decir nada, ¿qué había que contar? No conocía nada fuera de ese edificio conocido como orfanato, no conocía a nadie que no fueran otros niños desafortunados y los trabajadores del lugar.

¿Qué tenía que decirle a una niña tan alegre y curiosa que ha visto más cosas de las que él podría soñar?

Fueron semanas de incertidumbre, de búsqueda de información, intentaba conocer lo más que podía sobre lo que le rodeaba ahora, como si fuera una esponja, pero sin tener que preguntarlas él mismo. Era demasiado tímido como para preguntar, pero no para responder.

Poco a poco aprendió lo que era tener su propio cuarto, su propia cama; una amplia, cómoda y con almohadas esponjosas, mucho mejor que la litera donde dormía antes, junto a cuatro niños en un cuarto pequeño que podía compararse con el cuarto de baño de la casa Itsuka.

Día con día interactuaba, sin querer, con los miembros de su nueva familia. Entendía que papá y mamá tenían trabajo muy ocupado y complicado, aprendió que podía pedir un poco más de alguna guarnición de su desayuno y comida, entendió que estaba bien pedir su favorito de vez en cuando, se dio cuenta de lo diferente de la comida de mamá que la del orfanato; todos los días algo diferente y con buen sabor.

Descubrió cosas de todo tipo y de variedad de temas.

Tal vez es porque las niñas de su orfanato habían sufrido lo mismo que él y casi no lloraban, igual no había nada por lo que llorar, excepto por el fracaso de no ser escogida por una u otra razón, ahí sí que las niñas eran las más heridas. Sin embargo, su hermanita lloraba por cosas tan simples que, la primera vez que la vio durante el acto, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Luego sus padres la consolaron rápidamente, y esto también fue diferente, porque él no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos color ámbar, la dedicación hacia la pequeña. Limpiaban su carita, los mocos también con un trapito, le decían cosas lindas y la abrazaban.

No era para tanto, la verdad, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba como en otro mundo, en uno donde las niñas más pequeñas lloran por cualquier cosa y son consoladas mejor que por la persona más sensible del orfanato: la enfermera.

Los lloriqueos de su hermanita eran tan seguidos e inoportunos que, inevitablemente, una vez no estaban sus padres para consolarla, solo estaba él. Después de verlo tantas veces, aprendió el método y lo aplicó lo mejor que pudo, y le funcionó muy bien, solo que tardó más tiempo que sus padres.

Esa fue la primera vez que Kotori dijo que lo amaba; una palabra que no entendió muy bien, pero que con los años, aprendió hasta usarla.

Shidou aprendió muchas cosas en la escuela también, pero sobre todo aprendía más en casa, con sus padres y su hermanita, cosas que en la escuela no se aprenden. Aprendió a ser como todos los demás, se adaptó a su nueva vida, se apropió de la palabra responsabilidad, incluso aprendió a cocinar para, algún día que llegara a ser muy bueno, le devolviera el gesto a su madre.

Incluso si no sabía que eso no se hacía normalmente.

Sus padres también lo amaban, no como a Kotori, esto estaba más que claro, pero era un milagro ser hijo, porque cuándo él lloraba, también era consolado de la misma forma que su hermanita.

Esos días era el niño más feliz del mundo, y así juntó muchos días felices. Lo fueron tanto que se olvidó de todo lo que había vivido antes, pero eso era imposible, esos recuerdos estaban ahí, como si fueran pesadillas horribles que te marcan.

No fue fácil la infancia para Shidou, pero tal como los veteranos, encontró la luz para salir del hoyo y tener en cuenta esa parte de su historia, porque la definió como adolescente. Recuerdos que ya no le causan dolor.

Su aventura tenía años puesta en marcha, son los mismos años que tenía de viaje; uno que pensó haber completado y llegado a la cúspide de la misma al conseguir una familia; el calor, el amor y el sentido de pertenencia acogedora que brinda. Incluso así, la aventura seguía porque la búsqueda estaba vigente, incluso si no sabía qué estaba buscando.

Un deseo de averiguar su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

 **Ya sé que todo esto es muy extraño de leer y posiblemente no te gustó nada, pero de todas formas, estoy haciendo algo nuevo que se me dio la gana de hacer, sé a dónde quiero llegar con esto, pero me gustaría mantener el ritmo así como va, por lo que si te gusto, me alegro.**

 **Si no te gustó, puedes irte a leer otras historias que tengo que están escritas muy diferente a esto, igual espero los disfrutes.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, espero que tengan un buen día, yo estoy sobreviviendo, gracias por pensar en mí. En fin, este fic pensé que nadie lo leería, pero pasa y resulta que recibo dos reviews, ¡qué maravilla! Voy a contestarlos.**

 **Mio Takamiya, muchas gracias por comentar, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, espero ver algún comentario tuyo en otro de mis fics. Ciertamente esto es algo nuevo, espero, lo de poner esa perspectiva, siempre me gusta venir con algo que nunca he hecho antes, hasta ahora no me he repetido en los enfoques, como este fic que no es parecido a los otros que tengo.**

 **Lykan, pues sí, amigo, aquí andamos con todo, como siempre. Gracias por comentar de nuevo y sí, por fin tengo el fanfic de Miku y Shidou que me pidieron hace como un año. Ya que es algo especial, como habrás leído, espero que les agrade mucho, ya que este fic es solamente para esa pareja porque no existen otras, como ya se habrán dado cuenta.**

 **Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 **Parte 2: Las decisiones que marcan el ritmo.**

"Dios nunca parpadea", otra frase más de los más entendidos en la vida. Hay un camino para todos, pero no hay que preguntar, hay que vivirlo. Pero esta aventura es misteriosa; una caja sorpresa como las de las ferias, donde juegas para ver si te sacas el premio, y no tienes más que tu intuición.

Shidou ya había sacado un premio, pero él seguía jugando a la vida con cada decisión que tomaba, porque siendo adolescente, ahora sí que tenía algo más de libertad; podía elegir unas cosas, otras no.

Pero a los dieciséis años, cuando decidió salir a buscar a su hermanita durante un terremoto espacial, no sacó el premio.

Eso desencadenó un montón de explicaciones largas que superaban su nivel de retención, esta vez no buscaba ser como una esponja para absorberlo todo. Su viaje se reanudó, se abría una puerta que podía ser cerrada, una oportunidad para que su aventura se extendiera; tanto en dificultad como en responsabilidad.

Una anormalidad.

Sin embargo, esta vez era su decisión si lo tomaba o lo dejaba.

De no tomarla, su vida regresaría a la normalidad, los terremotos espaciales seguirían sucediendo, el espíritu que las causaba seguiría con su vida, jamás se iban a encontrar, jamás hablarían, nunca se cruzarían, nunca iban a conocerse, Shidou podía regresar a su vida, el AST seguiría intentando robarle la vida al espíritu.

Todo seguiría el curso normal de las cosas sin su intervención.

En esos momentos de silencio, mientras Kotori esperaba su respuesta, ya que era la comandante de una organización llamada Ratatoskr; una que buscaba la paz para los espíritus y los humanos, una coexistencia digna de un mundo democrático donde todos somos iguales, algo muy altruista; Shidou hubiera deseado seguir siendo un ignorante sobre los espíritus, el AST y los terremotos espaciales.

En ese momento, ignorar la situación fue imposible.

Tener una infancia desgraciada le hizo desarrollar un amor por la vida, una sensibilidad con el prójimo, obtuvo una mirada misericordiosa con cada persona y animal de este mundo, así que decidió ser negligentemente amable.

Selló el pacto con una firma a Ratatoskr, fue su decisión, y eso lo marcó.

Claro que se arrepintió después, porque la aventura acababa de empezar en dificultad difícil; esto no era nuevo, pero sintió el cambio, porque descubrió la felicidad.

Entrenó varios meses tanto mentalmente como físicamente, descubrió que su cuerpo no era normal, tenía la habilidad de sellar espíritus y por culpa de una tragedia familiar, en la que su casa se incendió en llamas, Kotori fue sellada por él y Ratatoskr se dio cuenta. Gracias a la vida que le dio tanto, ese día los dos sobrevivieron y él ganó algo más: poder.

Poderes que su hermana no podía controlar, poderes que provenían de algo casi mágico que no tenía explicación, poder que enfermaba la mente de su hermana y Shidou se dio cuenta cuando se volvió su discípulo.

Esos días aprendió un nuevo nivel de dolor; uno profundo que no tenía causa aparente, ni siquiera era visible, pero que lo ponía sumamente triste.

Es difícil mantenerse limpio cuando hay tanta porquería alrededor. Sus poderes de llamas, de Efreet, eran una porquería también, una que envenenaba su mente a cambio de quemar todo lo que sus llamas tocaran, a cambio de vivir por siempre y no ser herido físicamente.

No había necesidad, el ver a sufrir a su hermanita era una herida crítica que sus poderes no podían curar.

El poder le nublaba el juicio, si lo usaba mucho tiempo, lo cual era necesario para poder aprender correctamente, se perdía a sí misma, se convertía en otra persona llena de ansiedad de destrucción, una piro-maniática que desconocía a todos, incluso a su hermano que tanto amaba.

Él siempre sintió que la perdía, cada vez, un poquito más.

Ver sufrir a tu maestra no es algo lindo de presenciar, un deseo de avanzar rápido crecía en su interior, se enojaba consigo mismo por no poder ser más fuerte que ella, era obvio porque era un principiante, pero ella trataba de ser fuerte y cada vez le costaba más.

Cada día era tortura para ambos, pero decidían callarlo por responsabilidad y obligación.

Sin embargo, Shidou no pudo soportarlo más.

Sus ojos color ámbar reflejaban el estado de sus manos; tenía quemaduras, cortes con sangre fresca y mostrando el rojo de su carne, las pupilas le temblaban con solo sentir el aire de las instalaciones de Fraxinus, donde se encontraba. Su respiración era agitada, pero apagada; no quería ser escuchado.

No lamentaba sus heridas, este dolor no era nuevo, se estaba acostumbrado, de hecho.

«Kotori». Pensar en su hermanita le daba una imagen clara de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, solo podía agachar la cabeza por el dolor en su pecho, apretó los puños por inercia, pero abrió las manos por el dolor, quedó temblando y sus quejidos crecieron de tono.

Estaba en un cuarto grande, rodeado de paredes metálicas que estaban quemadas, más no inservibles, también habían cortadas como las de un hacha, tanto en el piso como en las paredes. Él yacía ahí, de rodillas, su traje de combate estaba muy dañado, su cabello azul estaba hecho una sopa y necesitaba un baño, todo su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio.

—Shidou-kun, no te preocupes tanto, la comandante estará bien una vez descanse, me dijo que mañana seguirá con el entrenamiento —dijo Kannazuki con una voz suave, buscando comprensión de parte del muchacho.

Él escuchaba sus palabras, el vicecomandante era una persona extraña, pero no era alguien malo. Sabía que él solo seguía órdenes y que también sufría al ver a su superior y la persona de más admirar, en ese estado tan desfavorable.

No quería aceptarlo.

—Deberías ir a recuperarte, estás herido, Shidou-kun. Pero te estás esforzando mucho, tienes que descansar.

—Gracias, pero quiero seguir aquí… un poco más —respondió al seguir viendo sus manos, aun no se regeneraban, eso era una alerta para él.

El hombre respetó su decisión y se retiró del gran salón de combate. Pero no dio tantos pasos y se quedó recargado en la pared, solo para escuchar los gritos de impotencia de Shidou, liberando sus llamas porque el sonido de la combustión era bastante audible.

Kannazuki perdía la expresión cada vez que lo oía.

Solo así podía demandar más poder de Efreet, solo así tomaba prestadas las llamas de Camael, solo así podía reclamar el poder que le causaba tanto dolor a su hermana.

Nunca llegaba a ser suficiente, claro, pero debía parar cuando sus heridas se curaran rápidamente, porque de seguir, se perdería a sí mismo.

—Ahh… Ah… Ah… Aaaa…. Ah…

Al oír al chico así, Kannazuki se retiraba a otro lado, porque sabía que el chico había compensado las cosas.

Pero no del todo. Necesitaba más, este método no era sano, pero no sabía qué más hacer, entrenar solo también era malo porque se perdía a sí mismo, solo por su fuerza de voluntad podía volver, pero solamente durante los primeros instantes en los que era poseído.

¿Qué más podía hacer por su hermanita? La fortaleza no se conseguía de la noche a la mañana, pero necesitaba algo rápido, no quería extender su dolor un día más. Este día había sido peor que los anteriores, porque tuvo que pelear con… lo que sea que la poseía, este día casi no sintió que era su hermanita.

Su pequeña Kotori.

Odiaba su decisión, odiaba este entrenamiento lleno de sufrimiento, odiaba tener que ser fuerte para no perder la vida, odiaba tener que ser poderoso para enfrentar, si se daba la ocasión, al espíritu que quería salvar. Odiaba cómo se había vuelto sus vidas.

No valía la pena sellar espíritus si significaba perder a su hermanita.

«Sellar espíritus…»

Shidou reflexionó en los baños, mientras tomaba una ducha en Fraxinus. Se quedó mirando la luz del techo por un rato, aún no sabía cómo se sellaban los poderes, pero era el único que podía hacerlo.

Y eso es lo único que podía hacer ahora, como lo hizo esa vez. No importaba que había sido, quería hacerlo ahora, así que salió de los baños, se vistió sin secarse siquiera, corrió por los pasillos de la nave hasta encontrar a Reine, en su oficina de trabajo.

—Reine-san…

La mujer estaba trabajando en su computadora, se giró al muchacho con una mirada cansada, un rostro con ojeras terribles y muy visibles, pero que se abrieron un poco más al verlo mojado y con los ojos tristes.

—¿Qué sucede, Shin? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy. Pero necesito tu ayuda, sé que tú lo sabes y no sé por qué Kotori no quiere decirme, dirá que no estoy listo, pero no puedo seguir viéndola así… —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, hasta que llegó a estar a un metro de distancia—. Por favor, Reine-san, dime cómo sellar los poderes de Kotori.

El joven hizo una reverencia al estilo japonés.

—¡Por favor! Sé que se está esforzando, pero ya es suficiente, no quiero seguir mirándola así.

—Fueron órdenes de los altos mandos de Ratatoskr que se te entrenara en combate, Shin.

—¡No me importa! —gritó enojado y ella abrió un poco más sus ojos azules.

—Kotori está haciendo todo esto por ti.

—Sí, pero no quiero que lo haga más, ¡no quiero perder a mi hermanita, Reine-san!

Después de esa sentencia, Reine se quedó con la boca abierta, Shidou se arrodilló con la cabeza abajo y todavía bajó la cabeza hasta el suelo, ella no pudo ver que su mirada era de pura determinación y desesperación.

—Por favor, no importa lo que se tenga que hacer para sellarla, no me importa si me duele, si me humillo o si asusta, tendré que hacerlo de todas formas con los espíritus, comenzando con Kotori.

—Shin…

Ella dejó su asiento y se arrodilló frente a él para tomarlo de sus hombros.

—Mírame, Shin, no tienes por qué seguir haciendo esto —dijo suavemente y sonrió un poco al ver como alzó la mirada—. Hay todo un proceso que tienes que seguir para sellar a un espíritu, son con las citas, pero ella es tu hermana, así que solo tienes que hacer algo.

Shidou asintió con la cabeza y ella entonces suspiró.

—Tienes que besarla en los labios.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Eso va a funcionar? ¿Solo es… así?

—Sí, y puedes hacerlo ahora.

—¿Estás segura por completo? —preguntó inseguro.

—Sí, te lo prometo, Shin. Así es como la sellaste la primera vez, pero no lo recuerdas —contestó seriamente.

El chico se levantó del suelo con seriedad y asintió con la cabeza, agradeció a Reine y salió corriendo para ir a la zona de aislamiento donde estaría Kotori, el cual era como una sala de una casa por dentro, con televisión y muebles, hasta una cama y un refrigerador con comidas y bebidas. Por fuera, era una prisión tecnológica que sería difícil de romper.

No importaba el método, incluso si se le pareció una broma de mal gusto, pero Reine no era una persona bromista, ni siquiera se reía, además no podía desconfiar de ella.

Lo único que importaba era Kotori. Lo que él sentía, lo que era un beso, lo que ellos eran… esas cosas sobraban en esta situación y no lo perturbaban.

Shidou entró a la zona de aislamiento porque sabía el código para abrir la puerta, no era la primera vez que la visitaba ahí, de hecho, pasaba más tiempo ahí que en su casa.

—Shidou… ¿Qué haces… aquí? —preguntó acostada en la cama, sudando y temblando un poco.

Su voz sonaba adolorida y cansada, ese dolor estaba marcado en su rostro. Uno que fue una aguja directo a su corazón, el joven cerró los ojos con dolor y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—No pongas esa… cara, idiota… Tú no… deberías estar aquí… Tienes que descansar… —dijo con dificultad y entrecerrando uno de sus ojos—. Si no… Mañana será… Peor…

—No, Kotori… —dijo en voz baja y se acercó a su rostro para verla a sus ojos rosas.

—¿Ah?

Ella se quedó con la boca levemente abierta, mirando a su hermano, expectante de su respuesta, ¿acaso quería abandonar ahora, después de todo?

—No habrá un mañana en el que estemos entrenando.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué… estás diciendo?

—Te amo, Kotori. No quiero perderte. —Shidou unió sus labios con los de ella, quien se quedó completamente sonrojada.

«Por favor, funciona». Suplicó al cerrar sus ojos mientras una lágrima se resbaló por sus ojos, no quería perderla y si esto era lo único que podía hacer, el miedo y la vergüenza no importaban.

Después de unos segundos, en los cuales pudo sentir la suavidad de sus pequeños labios, la calidez de su piel rosada, como poco a poco se relajaban sus músculos y decrecía su desesperación, una luz se desprendió de Kotori y su ropa se desintegró por completo.

En ese momento, Shidou tuvo un ardor en su estómago tan poderoso que tuvo que interrumpir el beso estrepitosamente, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Shidou! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kotori, con la voz más fuerte y llena de vida.

—Kotori… ¿Estás bien? ¿¡Sigues sintiéndote mal?! —preguntó preocupado y se levantó rápido para tomarla de sus hombros.

—No… Estoy muy feliz… —dijo sonrojada, mirando a otro lado.

—Kotori… —La voz de Shidou se quebró y sus lágrimas salieron solas, luego la abrazó fuertemente—. ¡Kotori! Kotori… Kotori… Ugh… Ah… Kotori…

—Onii-chan… —susurró ella con los ojos llorosos al escucharlo, así que lo abrazó con fuerza—. También te amo, Onii-chan.

Ese día selló los poderes de Kotori, una vez más, en su interior. Pero eso solo fue otra crisis en su vida, un evento más en su aventura, un obstáculo en medio de su gran viaje.

Aún faltaba más tiempo y necesitaba más experiencia de la que creía en ese entonces, para enfrentarse al espíritu que debía sellar, ese que se encontraba en soledad y necesitaba ser salvada, incluso si ella no lo sabía.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo sí que fue complicado de hacer, no terminó como quería, pero eventualmente llegaré a esa parte en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo que escribí les guste y que se entretengan mucho, ya que el capítulo es un poco más de lo normal.**

 **Antes de continuar, responderé una pregunta de Lykan: ¿Mana aparecerá aquí? R= Es casi un spoiler que diga eso, pero en este capítulo está la respuesta y además, en lo que narré de su pasado en el orfanato, lo cuento desde la perspectiva de Shidou, por eso no se ve todo en sí, solo lo más importante.**

 **Sin más, los reviews es gratis hacerlos y si quieres dejar alguno, ¡gracias!**

* * *

 **Parte 3: Efreet**

Una sonrisa.

No podría olvidar la primera vez que la vio, porque fue el comienzo de muchas primeras veces que mantiene guardado en su memoria. Después de todo, los primeros pasos siempre son los más difíciles y en pocas ocasiones, los más fáciles, sin embargo, cuando algo pasa tantas veces, incluso si es en un solo día, la primera vez pierde su valor único.

La sonrisa se vuelve típica.

Es increíble la cantidad de veces que uno sonríe, uno podría pensar que las sonrisas son por los momentos felices y divertidos, pero hay veces en las que sonreímos ante una tragedia; y si es así, ¿por qué sonreímos? ¿Con eso se puede comprar el dolor y el sufrimiento de otro? Hay tantas cosas malas en la vida, momentos grises; nada felices ni divertidos.

¿Cómo podemos sonreír en un mundo sin color?

Al principio, no podía sonreír, era raro, todos los niños son risueños en sus primeros años de vida, son felices por todo, incluso por nada; conforme creces te convences de que es imposible ser feliz sin razón alguna, por eso siempre envidiamos ese pasado en el que las cosas eran así… y punto.

No es el caso ahora.

Cuando fue elegido y acogido en el seno de una nueva familia, tuvo que aprender a sonreír de nuevo, no era como su hermanita, ni como ningún otro niño; tenían más expresiones faciales que él, al mismo tiempo y de forma lamentable, podía tener el rostro tranquilo y sin vida por mucho tiempo, un rostro que solo él podía hacer.

La tristeza la tenía pegada a su piel, todo el tiempo. Había moldeado su rostro, sus ideas, su raíz se encontraba en su corazón, provocando que la vida siempre le supiera agria y vacía, de ahí se extendió por todo su cuerpo y lo envenenó, como un virus; se plantó en su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo, hasta infectarlo por completo.

La tristeza colonizó su ser.

Entonces, se dedicó a observar a las personas a su alrededor, personas que sí sonreían y se preguntaba qué era lo divertido, cuál era el chiste, ¿por qué no lo entendía? Su duda era más grande conforme pasaba más tiempo con su nueva familia, con su hermanita y con el mundo exterior.

La felicidad era algo desconocido.

No supo en qué momento lo descubrió, pero en ese momento lo supo porque su boca hizo una curva; no fue de forma voluntaria, ni siquiera recuerda porque lo hizo, ahora mismo ya no sabe lo que se siente, porque la primera vez fue difícil y no lo hizo bien, pero ahora es natural.

Ella siempre lloraba por todo, era molesto y no lo entendía, pero sus padres siempre le sonreían a Kotori cuando la calmaban, era tan sencillo para ellos y la niña también lo hacía después de unos momentos. Era casi una obra mágica y él aprendió después de verlo tantas veces.

Imitó el método, las palabras, el tono de voz, los movimientos y la sonrisa… Sí, eso también lo aprendió.

Así que no era en serio, solo lo hizo porque así lo hacían ellos.

Pero fue la primera vez.

Con el tiempo, Shidou descubrió la felicidad a través de otras personas, conocía sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas que nada tenían que ver con lo que entendía. Avanzaron las semanas, los meses y después los años, cada vez que repites algo con regularidad, aprendes a convertirte en experto.

Y por un momento creyó que lo conocía todo sobre las sonrisas.

Se equivocó.

No podía sonreír sin razón alguna, pero aprendió a inventarse razones para hacerlo; no porque lo quisiera o porque fuera una máquina de felicidad, los motivos no eran ni dulces. Tenía que hacerlo, la vida así le enseñó y se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único.

Kotori también lo hacía, ella que era una niña llorona, ella que era menor y más débil.

No podía creérselo, pero lo veía todos los días que entrenaban; eran días malos y decepcionantes, terminaban mal también, pero no parecía preocuparse y le sonreía con una promesa sanadora de que todo estaría bien. Pero todo era una mentira, lo sabía y aun así, correspondía de la misma forma.

Y solo podía culparse en soledad.

Dios sabrá… Kotori sabe… su hermano es una buena persona, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que entendiera lo craqueada que estaba; los orificios que tenía en todo su cuerpo y lo mucho que le ardía la consciencia cuando la retomaba después de perderse a sí misma.

Aun así, sonreía ante su propia destrucción y prometía estar bien.

Y solo podía llorar en soledad, tratando de sepultar su dolor.

Shidou amaba a su hermanita, pero odiaba cuando sonreía así y sabía cuándo lo hacía, de su dolor casi no sabía nada, pero quería tenerlo; si se podía comprar, lo haría, no importaba el precio, incluso si era su propia vida.

El precio era el límite de todos: su existencia. Reine se lo había dicho, la única forma que tenía para salvarla, y tal como le hizo con el método de sus padres para salvar a Kotori de las lágrimas, aprendió el de sellado también.

No hubo titubeos ni tampoco lo pensó mucho tiempo.

Compró su dolor, su maldición, sus lágrimas, su perdición. Todo se lo arrebató después de sellarla y entonces fue su turno de sufrir.

—Shin… Shin, ¿me estás escuchando?

Reine llevaba esperando la respuesta de Shidou por cinco minutos, pero él tenía la mente en otro lugar, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba mirándola, debería sentir frío, pero había calor, mucho calor dentro de él. También respiraba por la boca de forma pesada y continua, como si faltara el aire en el Fraxinus.

—Lo hago… —respondió con algo de dificultad, pero sus ojos eran amarillos y la mujer estaba un poco preocupada por eso.

—Llevas dos semanas después de sellar a Kotori de nuevo, pero al hacerlo, se tomaron una semana de descanso para que ambos se estabilizaran, sin embargo, llevas una semana entrenando y no puedes controlarte.

—Sí, puedo, solo necesito tiempo —respondió apresuradamente y sin poder mirarla a los ojos, miraba sus piernas. Estaba sudando por todo el cuerpo, hasta su cabello estaba mojado—. Reine-san, estoy adaptándome… Sé que lo terminaré haciendo.

—Mírate —dijo en un tono más alto.

—Ah… Yo sé que estoy… Solo fue esta vez.

—Es siempre, todos tus entrenamientos terminan así. Tu cuerpo lo resiste solo porque tus mismos poderes no te dejan sufrir heridas mortales.

—Estoy bien, no siento dolor… —dijo con una sonrisa aliviada, incluso si seguía respirando por la boca y su aliento era muy cálido, como el de una vaporera.

Shidou tenía el cabello mojado, pero algunas de sus puntas estaban de color negro, uno carbonizado, igual que todas sus ropas estaban rasgadas por llamas, de hecho, su traje de combate estaba muy deteriorado y tenía quemaduras en los brazos, en los dedos de sus pies, en el cuerpo también.

—No se trata de sentir dolor o no, Shin. No queremos que… causes alguna tragedia —explicó al mirarle los brazos y el cómo agachó la cabeza—. Creo que te precipitaste al…

—¡No digas tonterías! —gritó y fue un llamado a las llamas.

Los papeles se quemaron y la tableta electrónica explotó y voló por los aires, todo lo que estaba encima del escritorio de la analista se combustionó en segundos. Shidou se había puesto de pie para mirar a la mujer muy sorprendida, le acusaba con la mirada.

—No digas eso… No digas que esto… No lo digas, Reine-san. —Negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos amarillos brillaron intensamente—. Kotori no debe tener esto nunca más. Es mío ahora… Y así tiene que ser.

—Tienes que calmarte, Shin… Por el bien de todos, ahora solo… ve a darte un baño y recupérate.

—Lo siento, Reine-san… Yo… siento mucha ira… —dijo al apretar los puños.

—Está bien… Solo tienes que calmarte.

Reine llevaba un historial del comportamiento de Shidou, no podía controlar sus poderes, perdía todo control sobre ellos por sus emociones, en especial las agresivas y eso que él no lo era. Pero cuando peleaba, entre más tiempo lo hacía, más crecían las ganas de usar su poder, más crecía la necesidad de ver arder… lo que fuera.

Sus ropas siempre terminaban quemándose en el proceso, a su cuerpo no lo protegía ningún vestido astral, así que no podía soportar las llamas, siempre se lastimaba a sí mismo por ellas. No pasaba antes porque tenía muy poco del poder de Kotori, pero ahora todo era suyo.

Aumentaba su presión sanguínea por la temperatura de su cuerpo y el desgaste era brutal, incluso si solo eran unos minutos, el cansancio, el sudor, la pesadez, el gasto de energía, era natural que le faltara el aire y que su cuerpo se acalambrara.

Ahora él hacía las sonrisas falsas, pero se preguntaba cuánto le iban a durar.

Se preguntaba muchas cosas, pero hoy tenía clara una de ellas.

«Hoy no fue tan malo». Pensó mientras se rascaba su piel carbonizada en su brazo mientras se bañaba, temblaba ligeramente por el ardor y el dolor, debajo de la piel muerta estaba su carne al rojo vivo; sangre y un líquido transparente que no era agua, palpitaba con el aire.

Sus uñas se llenaron de negrura rápidamente.

«No duele tanto como las otras ocasiones».

Cuando terminó con su brazo y lo sumergió al agua, se aguantó las ganas de gritar, el agua del baño comenzó a tornarse negra y apretó los puños con fuerza, pero él tenía que hacerlo, porque solo obteniendo dolor, su cuerpo demandaba atención y sus poderes respondían.

—Ah… Ah… Maldición… —susurraba al alzar su brazo fuera del agua y estar como nuevo, el dolor cesaba también—. Ah… Ah…

No quería esto, si pudiera negarse…

Claro que podía, siempre hay una opción de salida, una que te permite huir de todo, incluso del autocastigo. Podía rendirse, ¿qué importaban los espíritus cuándo estaba sufriendo así y nadie lo sabía? ¿Alguien entendía lo complicada que era su vida ahora, cuándo no debería de ser?

Se levantaba todos los días teniendo su día planeado; empezaba con su rol de hermano mayor y hombre de la casa; preparaba desayuno, comida y cena, así como veía por la economía del hogar; durante el día tomaba el rol del estudiante; común y normal, balanceándose entre excusas para mantenerse despierto, para aparentar que todo estaba bien con sus compañeros y su mejor amigo; y aun en medio de ambas cosas, también era un sellador de espíritus; tenía entrenamientos diarios donde, tal vez, servía para liberar estrés, pero en los que constantemente se perdía, sufría y se lastimaba a sí mismo, todo con el único objetivo de saberse cuidar una vez entrara en batalla, si se daba la ocasión.

¿Cómo iba a hacer eso si ni siquiera podía controlar su poder?

¿Cómo iba a proteger a otros cuando él mismo terminaba lastimado por su propia mano?

Los espíritus necesitarían protección, pero ¿realmente podría hacerlo o es que necesitarían ellos protección de él?

«Tal vez… Solamente estoy corriendo en círculos». Los ojos amarillos del muchacho fueron perdiendo intensidad mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua, su rostro no se mantenía quiero por el movimiento y por el vapor no tenía una visión clara de su rostro. «Tal vez yo no debería… Estar entrenando como lo hago, controlando las llamas ni salvando a nadie… Esto no es lo que… Yo quería».

Shidou se sumergió en el agua y sintió su cuerpo caliente por todos lados, unas burbujas escaparon a la superficie y ahí, abajo, miraba la luz del gran cuarto mientras él se hundía hasta lo más profundo, hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

«Extraño». Parpadeó una sola vez, de forma lenta y siguió mirando la luz.

Sí, era extraño que sintiera esta gran paz al estar hundido, tal vez es porque esto es lo que sentía, que estaba hasta el fondo y ya estaba calmado, porque conocía esta sensación. Una vez había ido a la superficie y descubrió el mundo que se le negó cuando perdió a su familia; en otras palabras, perdió todo.

Extrañamente, nadie se había muerto desde entonces, pero sentía que algo estaba muerto y por eso se hundía, como si estuviera enterrado, pero tal como el estado vegetativo, estaba tan tranquilo en estos momentos.

Todas las preocupaciones desaparecían, era como estar sedado.

«No debería de ser yo». Pensó al parpadear, las burbujas se multiplicaron, no obstante, su mirada seguía puesta en la luz que parecía iluminar todo con potencia, aun así, veía directamente y no le molestaba a sus ojos color miel. «No tenía por qué ser yo».

Pero así era y lo sabía, sin que nadie se lo dijera.

«Ni siquiera conozco al espíritu».

Pero lo iba a conocer, tarde y temprano, y se iba a lamentar mucho si no lo ayudaba, porque quedaría en su consciencia y el cuento del "si hubiera…" se apoderaría de su mente, cuando quisiera estar solo y tranquilo.

«No le debo nada a nadie». Pensó al cerrar los ojos.

Eso era verdad, pero igual no tenía nada que ver.

«No quiero seguir haciéndolo».

¿Tenía opción?

«No quiero».

¿Tenía miedo?

«No quiero, no quiero».

¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¿A perderse en las llamas?

«No lo necesito, no hay por qué hacer nada».

¿Era momento de huir? ¿A dónde se podía correr después de hacer una promesa?

«Reine-san tiene la…»

¿Lo tenía? ¿En verdad pensaba que nunca debió sellar a Kotori? ¿Debió dejarla sufrir todo el tiempo? ¿Debió dejar que llorara en soledad y sufriera en las noches por tener miedo de dormirse porque Efreet se apoderara de su cuerpo por fin?

«No, no, no, ¡no!»

¿Era eso? ¿Era un cobarde que huye cuando las cosas se ponen duras? ¿Su hermanita era más valiente? ¿No prometió protegerla mientras eran solo los dos?

¿Qué tan débil puede ser Itsuka Shidou?

Débil. Débil. Débil. Débil. Débil.

Era un eco silencioso, la respuesta a todas sus indecisiones, pero había algo más que era el complemento perfecto.

Miedo. Miedo. Miedo. Miedo. Miedo.

Abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido y el color cambió a amarillos con un punto rojizo en medio.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó al extender sus manos, como si hubiera lanzado algo, pero solo causó que todo el agua se evaporara, su cuerpo cayó al fondo por completo, con un montón de vapor rodeando su desnudez—. Ah, ah, ah, ugh… Cof, cof, cof… Ah, ah, ah…

El muchacho se abrazó a sí mismo en posición fetal, pero sus ojos seguían encendidos y sentía mucho calor, respirando con dificultad y jalando aire por momentos. Su cuerpo fue cambiado de tonalidad hasta quedar de un color rojizo, diferente a un sonrojo.

«No soy débil. No lo soy. No lo soy. No lo soy. No lo soy». Pensaba mientras perdía visibilidad, pero no porque cerrara los ojos, sino porque una negrura estaba extendiéndose desde los extremos de su campo de visión. «No. No. No. No. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! NO. NO. NO».

No se detenía y su cuerpo temblaba, incluso si sentía tanto calor.

«¡No, no, no! Puedo ser más, hacer más, ¡ser más fuerte!»

Pero eran solo palabras, porque la oscuridad no disminuyó, y así mismo, sus ojos amarillos fueron rodeados por un color rojo.

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA».

La oscuridad le cegó.

* * *

A su cerebro solo llegaron imágenes, eran recuerdos de su vida pasada, una que ya no recordaba del todo bien, también escuchaba frases que no tenían sentido porque las voces eran diferentes y hablaban todas al mismo tiempo, pero puedo reconocer algunas cosas.

"Onii-chan". "Lo siento". "¿Quieres jugar?". "No están interesados". "¿Estás solo?". "Te quiero". "Te amo". "Estoy en casa". "Estaremos pronto de regreso". "¿Están comiendo bien?". "Te extraño". "¿Cómo te sientes?". "Eres débil". "Siempre estaré solo". "Adiós". "Nii-sama". "Vuelve a casa". "Estoy de vuelta". "¿Puedo comer eso yo también?". "Hey, Itsuka".

Eran todas diferentes voces recolectadas de cientos, tal vez miles de recuerdos que se reprodujeron todos a la vez, eran tantos que quería gritar y tal vez porque lo deseó con tanta fuerza, lo hizo. Escucho gritos, muchos gritos, de diferentes timbres, diferentes gargantas.

"¡Shidou! ¡Shidou! ¡Shidou!". "¡Escúchame!". "¡¿Por qué no te calmas?!". "¡Shidou! ¡Shidou! ¡Me estás asustando!"

En medio de la confusión y los múltiples gritos, logró entender eso y también supo que tenía sentido. No recordaba haber escuchado cosas así antes y aunque no reconocía del todo la voz, sintió que era de alguien muy especial.

«¿Kotori? ¿Eres tú, Kotori? ¡Kotori! ¿¡Kotori?!»

Sin embargo, no podía escuchar ya nada y menos su propia voz, sabía que solo lo pensaba, pero no era suficiente porque no llegaba a ningún lado, este grito de auxilio, ¡no le llegaba a nadie de esta forma!

—¡Comandante, es suficiente! —gritó Kannazuki al detener a su superior con sus brazos, mientras ella se forcejeaba con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Él ya no es Shidou-kun! ¡Si tan solo se acerca un poco a su cuerpo, morirá! ¡Comandante, piense las cosas como son!

—¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Voy a recuperarlo, suéltame Kannazuki! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Ahhhhhh!

Pero Shidou se había convertido en una antorcha humana que caía en picada como un águila, con destino a la ciudad, todo después de destruir parte del Fraxinus, que desprendía humo de algunas zonas, sobre todo del cuarto de mando, donde todos quedaron estupefactos al ver como Shidou no era más el muchacho que conocieron.

—Kotori, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Shin impacte en la ciudad y la AST vaya por él, ¡tienes que calmarte, todavía hay algo que hacer!

—¿¡Qué hay que hacer?! —preguntó completamente enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡No me dejan acercarme a él!

—¡Está rodeado en llamas, tan solo al acercarse su cuerpo se incendiará! —gritó Shiizaki—. ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!

—¿¡Qué más puedo hacer?! ¿¡O estás sugiriendo que lo dejé con la AST?! ¡Reine! —gritó al señalar a la mujer analista, quién solo tragó algo de saliva—. ¿¡Es eso?! Eres la analista de esta nave, es claro, ¿no es así? ¡Ya no hay nada que hacer, es lo que quieres decir!

—Comandante… Shidou-kun está…

—Shidou no está muerto —dijo al mirar débilmente a Reine, quién ya no podía ni hablar. Luego Kotori miró a su tripulación—. No está muerto, ¡SHIDOU NO ESTÁ MUERTO!

—Comandante… —dijo Kannazuki con una voz derrotada—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cuáles son las órdenes, comandante?

Kotori estaba sudando y llorando, sin embargo, todo quedó en silencio mientras la chica puso las manos sobre su computador, con la cabeza agachada y su cabello rojo cayendo a los lados. Los miembros de su tripulación se vieron unos a los otros, y algunos negaron con la cabeza, mientras Reine se quitó los lentes y se limpió los ojos.

Hasta que por obra de un botón, Kotori logró poner en pantalla a Shidou, quién seguía cayendo como una flecha salvaje, no podía ver bien su expresión, pero estaba rodeado de llamas con el cuerpo rojizo y en algunas partes, estaba carbonizándose.

—Shiizaki…

—Ah, ¿qué sucede… comandante? —preguntó algo insegura ante la débil voz de la chica.

—Entra en el sistema de seguridad de la ciudad, que accionen la alarma de terremoto espacial.

—P-Pero eso alertará a la AST —dijo Kannazuki, sudando de preocupación por las acciones de Kotori, quien ni le volteó a ver.

—Pero las personas podrán ir a los refugios… Y además… —La chica se giró al hombre con la voz rota y el humor en los suelos—. No sé qué más hacer…

Shiizaki logró ingresar al sistema de seguridad de la ciudad Tenguu, tardó un par de minutos, pero una vez estuvo dentro, accionó las alarmas de toda esa zona y las personas salieron de todos lugares hacia los refugios, dentro de sí mismos, Shidou no escuchó gritos, sino una sirena con un ruido molesto que no tenía fin.

Cuando el muchacho impactó por fin, las personas seguían corriendo para llegar a los refugios subterráneos, en un radio de más de 30 metros, todo se destrozó por el impacto, parecía el de un meteorito. La temperatura aumentó también y el causante de todo esto se levantó del cráter.

Extendió las manos hacia los lados y liberó sus llamas en ráfagas que incendiaron casas, edificios, hizo estallar autos y alumbrado en general. Pronto los ojos de Shidou observaron puras llamas y se sonrió por el paisaje que había creado.

El informe de daños rápidamente llegó al escuadrón de la AST liderado por Ryouko Kusakabe, quién estaba preocupada de ver la mirada de una de sus chicas más jóvenes: Origami Tobiichi.

Alguien quien tenía bien grabado una vista de lo que era el infierno en la tierra.

El mismo paisaje que Shidou había creado con sus propias manos.

Había esperado años, se preparó años, entrenó y dedicó su vida en volverse fuerte, todo para este día, para este momento, porque este era el último, ¡último momento!

«Efreet». Origami aumentó la velocidad de sus propulsores.

—¡Origami, no vayas tan rápido! —gritó su comandante al ver como se les adelantó a todas.

Efreet. El espíritu de las llamas.

Tobiichi Origami. La hechicera de la venganza.

Un reencuentro que estaba destinado a suceder. Esta noche.


End file.
